p_.-t-.z,],,_.-[e]: Marilyn Aten, PhD, RN Associate Professor of Nursing Prevention in Adolescent Sexual Risks This research will examine to what degree adolescent mother's decisions to use condoms are influenced by different types of sexual partners including the fathers of their children. This research program is predicated on the existing scientific knowledge that condom use among adult women with multiple partners does indeed vary by partner type. Additionally, the research question is formulated under the premise that there is an appreciable difference in the relationship between an adolescent mother and her sex partners, including those who are the father of their children, as compared to other adolescent girls. Understanding this phenomenon will potentially facilitate the dismantling of previously unidentified barriers to condom use and effective HIV/STI prevention in this population. My dissertation will serve as the first step in understanding this complex clinical issue.